Electric hand power tools often comprise an electric drive motor which causes a tool or tool holder to rotate by means of a transmission. An energy supply for the electric hand power tool can be provided using an energy store connected to the hand power tool, for example a battery or rechargeable battery, or by an electric supply network, for instance, via an electric supply line.
In order to be able to make the electric hand power tool as compact as possible, control elements are preferably designed in such a manner that they only slightly change an outer contour of the electric hand power tool. This ensures accessibility of the electric hand power tool to workpieces, even under restricted spatial conditions.
For this purpose, a control element which can be moved substantially around the drive train in a rotating or pivoting movement is occasionally provided in the region of the often cylindrical drive train. Such a control element is usually electrically scanned using a sliding contact which is fastened to the control element and opens or closes contacts of a scanning printed circuit board according to a rotary position of the control element. The scanning printed circuit board extends substantially in a plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the control element and is limited in the radial direction, on the inside and outside, by a circle line.
Production and mounting of the scanning printed circuit board are complicated, which may increase production costs of the electric device. Furthermore, the contacts and the sliding contact are exposed to moisture and dirt which may arise in the region of the electric hand power tool.
The disclosure is based on the object of specifying an electric hand power tool having an improved scanning apparatus.